


Please.. Please!

by LittleOnexx



Category: Music - Fandom, Palaye Royale
Genre: M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: Remington Leith has been awful to his family, his love, his fans due to unsafe mental stability.Austin gets over it quickly and they start fighting.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Austin Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Remington! Listen to me while I fucking talk!" Austin shouts following the blonde male through the small house they rented. 

"Remington!" Austin screams causing Remington to whip around. "Why do you _always, ALWAYS_ turn things in onto me. That everything that goes wrong is my fault!" 

"I do not!" Remington tries to defend but Austin scoffs.

"Emerson's suicide attempt? My fault. Sebastian car accident? My fault. Your fucking mothers death! It was of course, like always in your fucking eyes, my fault! I am your fucking boyfriend, Remington! Why on earth would I cause any harm on your family!" Remington stood in shock. "I'm done with this toxicity of our relationship. I'm breaking up with you." 

"Austin.." Remington whispers as Austin starts gathering up his things. "Austin. Please. No please. Austin no!" Austin looks up at Remington.

"Please no. Don't leave me please, I can't fucking do this without you, please. Don't go." Austin shares his head, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Bye Remington." Austin says softly and walks away. Remington walks behind him slowly gaining speed.

"Austin, you promised!" Remington screams and Austin whips around.

"I never promised a damn thing you, Remington. Never. I said I would stay with you and we fell in love. You treated me like shit and now look what's happening! I'm done with you and your toxic attitude!" Austin opens the door and Remington wraps his arms around Austin.

"Please." Remington whimpers but Austin pushes him off and walks away. Remington fixes his sitting on the ground and brings his knees to his chest sobbing watching the love of his life drive off.


	2. Come back..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remington and Austin have been broken up for a month and Remington isn't doing so hot.

Remington hasn't left his house in weeks. Austin broke his heart, shattering it into tint little pieces that will make it hard to put back together. He didn't want to breath, eat, sleep.. He didn't want to be alive. 

Sebastian was lucky enough to go visit his little brother the day of the break up - finding him huddled in the corner by the fire, wishing, hoping that his love would come back but he didn't... And he never was going too...

He had quit the bands merch seller. He cut all ties with the band so they couldn't change his damaged mind. He didn't need the toxicity anymore, he needed a new start. 

"Remington, you need to go to your therapy session." Emerson tries to reason as Remington paces around the room. "Remington.."

"I can't. I can't do it anymore, Em. I.. I can't do this anymore." Remington sobs loudly, echoing in the house. Emerson heart breaks watching his brother crumble. 

"Maybe you need to get admitted." Sebastian butts in and Emerson looks at him with disbelief. 

"Sebastian.." Emerson warns in a whisper but Sebastian continued. 

"I'm serious Remington. You need the help. It been a month, almost two, and you're still broken and suicidal. You need it." Sebastian tries talking to Remington but he wasn't listening. All the memories he had with Austin, the amazing memories.

"Remington." Emerson tries to get his attention but he was to far into his mind. "Call.." Sebastian nods and walks off to call the closet psych ward.

Only three hours later, they were at a psych ward emergency room. Remington was out of it.. Barely there mentally. 

"Remington Kropp?" A nurse calls out looking around. Sebastian helps Remington up while Emerson follows close behind. "So what's going on today, Remington?" She wraps a blood pressure cuff on his bicep, starting the machine. 

"Remington answer her." Sebastian snaps lowly but Remington doesn't answer, he keeps his gaze at the gurney in front of him. Sebastian sighs before looking at the nurse.

"He's been suicidal for about two months.. He had a horrible break-up and ever since then hasn't been the same. He hasn't eaten in a month, only drinks water when we demand him too. He barely sleeps. It's getting worryingly bad. We just care about his safety." 

The nurse nods, typing everything Sebastian told her. "So you said it's about two months this has been happening?" Sebastian nods. "When did he stop talking."

"Three weeks ago." Emerson spoke up and the two looks at him. "Three weeks." She nods typing his answer down. 

"Okay, follow me and I'll take you the a waiting area." She instructs and they follow her. "A psychiatrist will be with you as soon as possible." Sebastian thanks her as she walks away.

"What are we going to do, Seb?" Emerson whispers sadly watching his brother lazily sit in the chair, focusing his gaze on the ground once more. 

"I don't know, Em. I don't know." Sebastian whispers with his gaze on his little brother as well. "I just hope this is the right thing to do.."

"Mom would know." Emerson whispers moving his eyes to his hands. 

"She would." Sebastian agrees and looks at Emerson. "She'd think this would be the right one." 

"I hope so." He sighs looking at Remington again.


End file.
